mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Names
There are hundreds of names for traditional mancala games, a fact which mirrors the enormous diversity of mancala and the people who play them. While some names are used for identical games, many of them are also taken as generic expressions for very different games, such as is the case with Selus, Gabata, Sadeqa, Bao, Mangala, Hoyito, and Pallanguzhi. The following is a collection of 817 names from 99 countries. Africa Algeria *Arrawän *Buberuku **Bouberoukou *Izgagän **Tihulelin n-Äzgag *Oljinnät Angola see also Namibia *Biri *C(h)ela *Déqui *Gango *Kiel(l)a **Qu(i)ela *Kipele (also D. R. of the Congo) *Lueli *Muvalavala *Mwendo *Quendo *Tchela **Tsela *Uela Benin *A(d)jito *Enin(d)ji *Fo(nd)ji *Ma(d)ji *Yovo(d)ji Burkina Faso *Kapana Bona Burundi see also Rwanda *Ikibuguzo *Urubugu Cameroon see also Equatorial Guinea *Akun *Hawale *Kan *Mbangbi **Mban *Mbek Ô Kola *Mbere (also Nigeria) *N'Tyenge *Songo (also Gabon) **Songo Duala **Songo Ewondo Cape Verde *Huri *Jogo Galinha *Jogo Inglês *Jogo Português *Moura *O(u)ri **Banco de Ouri **Oro **O(u)ril **O(u)rim **O(u)rin **Uri(l) **Urim **Urin **Urinca *Pia *Pintôn *Seca *Uale (on Sao Nicolao) **Uali (on Santiago) Central African Republic *Angula Chad *Gáj **Gáj-j äw *Kar Comores *Mraha Wa Tso **Morahha D. R. of the Congo see also Angola *Amungola *Ambala *Baimbele *Banga *Banya *Baruma *Bokêbè *Bonzo *Busolo *Deka *Dwong *Embeli *Ereberekera *Imbelece *Kamicenji *Kanga *Kendo *Kipangu *Kis(s)olo *Kesoro **Kis(s)oro *Kisumbi *Kobichana *Leel *Leka *Lela *Lien' *Lisolo *Lodika *Lolemba *Longongi *Loseba *Lubasi *Luela *Lusolo **Lusole *Lwele *Mangola **Mangala (not related to Turkish Mangala) *Mangura *Mbelele **Mbele **Mbese **Mbili **Mbili-mbili *Mobese *Mongola *Mosongo *Mucuba *Mungolo *Mutiteba *Mvete *Nambayi *Ndebukya (also Uganda) *Ndevha *Ndoto **Ndo *Nembele *Netokoro *Ngola *Ngulunga *Nguma *Nimbele *Njonda *Nsumbi *Obigu *Olela *Otra *Otu *Peki *Sola *Sombi *Soro *Sovu *Ting Makor Adek *Tokolo **Tokoro *Yansi *Zikili Djibouti *Asiti *Dabuda Equatorial Guinea *Songa **Akon (also Cameroon, Gabon) **Akonga Egypt *L'ab al-Akil *La'b al-Ghashim *Mankal'ah **Mangala (not related to Turkish Mangala) Eritrea see also Sudan *Abala(la'e) *Andada *Bechi *Mazageb *Mewegae *Mewelad *Qelat *Wad Arba Ethiopia see also South Sudan, Sudan and Uganda *Alemungula *Anywoli *Awagaga *Bulto *Bwul *Dap *Fangaya *Gabata **Gabeta **Gebeta **Gobeta *Gamacha *Gelech *Gelo *Gezuwa *Gizwa *Goncha *Gosha *Hesa *Hufesay *Huroy *Jimasesosh *Kase *Kwahilka Aitidikus *Lahemay Waledat *Lahemay Walida *Lamè Uwèlèdèt *Lami *Lamlameta *Lamosh *Lam Waladach *Latho *Maide *Mengas *Mewuga'e *Ngar *Qaluta **Qasuta *Qenchebema *Qéqa *Sadeqa **Sadiqa *Selus *Shèdan *Sherfo *Sira *Sirinya *Sulus Aidi *Sulus Nishtaw *Tagega *Tapata *Tegre *Tsotokele *Tuz *Ugeta *Wanjanya *Woga Sadiqa *Yada Gabon see also Cameroon, Equatorial Guinea *Érhérhé *Kale *Owani Gambia see also Senegal *Wo®ro Ghana *Abapa *Abawo *Adi (also Nigeria, Togo) *Annana *Ba-awa *Kyekyemapuduo **Kyεkyεmapuduo *Nam-Nam **Num-Num *Oudu *Oware **Owari *Tampoduo *Tamtam Apachi *Waril Guinea see also Guinea-Bissau *Kuoless *Gbégélé *Ma(n)ga Guinea-Bissau *Iár *Ori *Oroa Ivory Coast see also Sierra Leone *Achochodi **Axoxodi *Awale **Alé **Aware **Awele **Awere **Walé **Walle **Waré *Dagboprou *Djenon Abe *Djenon Aboure *Goré *Kpé *Ohojichi **Ohojitxi *Wolo *Wora **Oura Kenya see also Tanzania *Ajua *Boola *Bultuma *Cepenet *Curi *Elee (also Uganda) *En Dodoi *En Guehe *Enkeshui *Giuthi **Ciuthi **Kiusu **Kiothi **Kiuthi **Udi **Uthi *Intotoi *Kachig **Kacigh *Kechui *Keci(g) **Keciek **Kecuek *Kigogo *Ki-Nyamwezi *Knisi *Kombe *Lukho **Oluk(h)o *Mbare-Mbare *Mbothe *Mongale *Orotuba *Toitoin *Tsinjera *Ubwere (also Tanzania) Liberia *Djamo *Kboo **Boo *Kapo Kungo *Kapo Sig *Kpo **Kpo Kunya **Poo **Pu *Ma Madagascar *Fifang(h)a *Katra **Katra Atsipina **Katra-Be **Katra Boaaka **Katra Borobaka **Katra Fandatsaka **Katra Fanenjika **Katra Gorobaka **Katra Homanivoho **Katra Kihanta **Katra Kroba **Katra Mandry Dia Homana **Katra Masombika **Katra Mpantsaka **Katra Olo-May **Katra Paika **Katra Sakalava **Katra Tsotra **Katro **Katro Bara Malawi see also Mozambique, Tanzania, Zimbawe *Bawo *Chiana Wa Bwalo *Chiana Wa Kunja *Lela *Njombwa (also Mozambique) **Nchombwa *Nchuwa *Nsolo (also Zambia) *Spreta (also Mozambique) Mali *É *Î *Î Pere *Koro *Na(h) *Wari *Walu *Walya *Woulou **Wulu *Wo(u)ri (also Senegal) **Woribo Mauretania *Um ed-Dyar (also Morocco) **Enmediar **Mand'are **Manddiaré **Umdiyar **Umm Dyar *Krur (also Morocco) **Khrour **Krour **Kurùr Morocco *Hefari **Hefira *Koumma *Leb Bbut Ahbochen *Modiar *Um Laarais *Tihbat *Zacoc Mozambique see also Tanzania, Zimbabwe *B *Empalé *Libao *Mbau *M’palé *Msuwa (also Malawi) **Msuwa Wa Kunja *Mvombwa *Nc(h)ayo (also Tanzania) **Enchaio *Ncaya *Ocela *Shimunana *Sôuro *Tchadji **Thaji *Tchouba (also South Africa) **Cuba **Nsuwa (also Malawi) **Ndjuva **Ntchuba **N'tchuva **Ntsua **Shwa **Tchuba Namibia *Hus *Lochspiel *Ogoro *Onjune **Onyune *Otjitoto *Owela (also Angola) *Thuskae *Uera *Xoros *Wera Niger *Dili Nigeria see also Cameroon, Ghana *Adzua *Ako Okwe *Akwa Nsa *Awali *Ayo(ayo) **Ayo Eleh **Ayo Olopon *Azigo *Dagh *Dar®a **Derra *Ekwe *Ezu Ahia Ako Okwe *Gifia *Ichwe *Igori *Ise Ozin Egbe *Iyagbe *Iyogh *J'erin **Jẹ́ kí ń jẹ *J'odu **Jodorakase **Jòdù **Odú (also Benin) *Lok *Makwinni *Ncholokoto *Ndim-Ndum *Nsa Isong *Obridjie *Ogori *Olowuka *Okwe *Redu *Shayo *Sokusowó *Whyo *Zungu Rwanda *Igisoro (also Burundi, Uganda) **Gisoro **Ibisoro **Ikisoro *Kibugubugu *Kubuguza *Kusoro *Kuwaguza Senegal see also Mali *Ngat *Ngon *Nguddu *Ouré **Ouré Ngat **Ouré Ngon **Uré **Wouré (also Gambia) **Wouri-Fok **Wuré **Wuri *Weuré *Woli Seychelles *Makonn Sierra Leone *Kö Mönka *Ti **Te *Warre *Woaley (also Ivory Coast) Somalia *Bosh *Fergen Goobalay **Fergen Gobale *Layla *Layli Goobalay **Leyla Gobale *Rio Kadalis **Rio Kadashi *Togatog *Wegi South Africa see also Zimbabwe *Mefuvha *Moruba **Maruba **Mofuba *Ncuva *Semmeh *Tshimaya **Ntijwa South Sudan *Abanga(h) *Aweet **Wet *Banya *Baré (also Ethiopia) *Luuth (also Ethiopia) *Mungula *Ngar (also Ethiopia *Otep *Rath *Ryakati *Toee **Tohi *Tok Ku Rou *Yit **Ayit **Yit Jani (also Ethiopia) **Yit Nuri (also Ethiopia) Sudan *Andot (also Egypt and Eritrea) *El Agrab *El Arnab *Kâra *Li'ba(t) Iblîs *Um el Bagara *Um el Banat (also Eritrea) *Um el Tuweisat Tanzania see also Kenya, Mozambique *Bahendagabo (also Malawi) *Bao (also Kenya) **Ambao **Bau **Bao la Kete **Bao la Kichaga **Bao la Kiswahili **Bao la Komwe **Bao la Kucheza **Bao la Mtaji **Bao la Zanzibar **Mchezo wa Bao **Mbao *Bao Kiarabu *Bao Kigogo *Bao la Kigogo *Bao la Kimasai *Bao Ngulu *En Dodoi *En Gehé *Isuumbi **Isiimbi *Mpesse (also Kenya, Uganda) *Oce **Ochi *Takti *Uruhe(i)s(h)o **Ruhesho *Usolo (also Mozambique) **Busolo Togo see also Ghana *Adji **Aji *A Kidada Uganda see also D. R. of the Congo, Kenya, Rwanda, Tanzania *Akileyisit *Amoru (also Ethiopia) *C(h)oro *Ingilith *Komari *Ngikileth **Ngikile(e)s **Okusora *Omweso **Mwe(i)so **Wezo *Pereauni Zambia see also Malawi *Chisolo **Cisolo *Isolo (not related to Tanzanian Isolo) *Kabwenga *Kanona *Mulabalaba **Milavalava *Mwambulula *Nakabili **Nakabile *Nambidi *Namudilakunze *Natatu *Nchuba *Sute (also Zimbabwe) Zimbabwe see also Zambia *Fuva *Imbwe *Isafuba *Isolo *Tsoro (also Malawi, Mozambique, South Africa) America Antigua and Barbuda *Warri (also Barbados, Haiti, Trinidad) Bahamas *Worri Barbados *Barbados Warri *English Wari *French Wari *Round-and-Round Warri **Rounds **Round De Town Brazil *A-i-ú Cayman Islands *Waurie **Island Wari **Warie **Wauri Cuba *Adji Kui Dominican Republic *Caille *Casitas **Casitas de Mate **Mate *Hoyito French Guiana see Suriname Haiti *Kay **Caille *Voleur Jamaica *Woll Santa Lucia *Wa-wee Surinam *Adji-Boto *Awali (also French Guiana) **Awari *Langa-Holo Adji-Pre **Langa Holo *Lontu-Holo Adji-Pre **Lontu Holo Trinidad see Antigua and Barbuda United States *Warra United States Virgin Islands *Wahree Asia Azerbaidshan *Mereköçdü Brunei see Indonesia Cambodia * Bay Khom China *Aemeibushishi *Ceelkoqyuqkoqjji *Ceelmeiyuqmeiji *Dongjintian *Dong Wo *Fēnliùbāoqí *Laomuzhukeng **Laomuzhu **Laomuzhuqi *Lildvqkojji *Lǎoniúqí *Mak-hu-hai *Sànyáo *Yucebao *Zigulzoqge India *Ali Guli Mane **Aḷu Gulimane Āṭa **Hal(lu)gunimane *Arasu Āṭa **Arasaata *Arisi Pandi *Asoka-vāṭam *Bule Perga *C(h)enne **Channamane **C(h)enne Mane *Devare Āṭa *Ethirpandi *Hegge Timbata *Hunse Pace Āṭa *Jōḍu Perga *Kāsi *Kánji-guti *Karu Baruva Ata *Kāsi **Kashiyāṭa **Kasipandi *Katte Ata *Kattupandi *Kawa Aṭa *K(h)utki-boia *Khuzhi Palaka *Kawaḍi Āṭa *Kodi Mule *Kuzhipara *Longbeu-a-cha *Mawkar Katiya *Mule Ata *Nikkikkaḷi *Paandikkali *Pachgarhwa *Palla(a)nguzhi (also Sri Lanka) **Pallankuzhi **Pallam Kuzhi **Pallanguli **Pallankuli **Pallānkuri **Pallanguzhi Attam *Pannānkuri *Pāntinkuri *Pasu Pondi **Pasu Pandi **Pasuppandi *Pondi Attam **Paandikkali **Pandi *Puṭṭu Gobbanu *Raja Pasu (also Sri Lanka) **Rajapandi **Rajāṭa *Sadāṭa *Saripandi *Sat-gol *Seenya Mukya *Seethaipandi **Sita-Lakshmi Āṭa **Sita Āṭa **Sitāṭa *Tara Timbata *Thaichipandi *Til-Guti *Va(a)mana Guntalu *Vai Lung Thlan **Vai Lung Thlān *Vanagallapeetha Indonesia see also Sri Lanka *Aggalacang (wan Nogarata) **Maggaleceng *Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin **Ot-tjin *Bajangkaq *Chato *Chuka *C(h)ongk(l)ak (also Brunei, Singapore, Malaysia) **Jogklak **Main C(h)on(g)kak *D(h)akon **Dhakonan **Daku **Permainan Dakon *Dampu *Dara-Dara *Dentuman Lamban *Djoenka **Jungka **Tjonka *Galatjang *Ka La *Kaloleh *Kéu Léu **Éu Léu *Matoe *Mechiwa **Metjiwa *Meuchoh **Meutjoh *Meuliëh *Meusuëb **Meusoeëb *Meuta' *Mokaotan *Motiq *Nogarata *Sai *Tjato *Tchouka **Tchuka Ruma **Tjoeka Iran *Manqala(t) Iraq *Baqura *Halusa **Hālūsa **Hālūsi Israel see Jordan Jordan *Al-manqala (also Israel and Palestine) Kazakhstan *Bestemshi *Kozdatu *Toguz Kumalak **Toğız Qumalaq **Toghyz Qumalaq Kuwait see Qatar Kyrgyzstan *Toguz K(h)orgool Malaysia see also Indonesia *Tikum Maldives *Naranj *Ohvalhu **Ohvalhu gondi Mongolia *Eson Khorgol **Eson Xorgol *Unee Tugaluulach **Unee Tugaluulax Nepal *Rama Rildok Oman *Hawalis Pakistan *Tatak Palestine see Jordan Philippines *Agsinnoninka *Chuncajon *Cokajon *Sungka **Sungca **Sunka Qatar *Al-Hawailah (also Kuwait, Syria, Yemen) Saudi-Arabia *Al-Hawaileh *Beatta Singapore see Indonesia Sri Lanka see also India *Chonka (also Indonesia) **Cangka **Chanka **Chonku *Daramutu *Ellaewala-Kanda *Kotu-Baendum *Olinda Keliya **Olinda *Puhu(l)mutu *Raja Pasu Mandiri *Walak-Pussa Syria see also Qatar *La'b Akila *La'b Hakimi *La'b Madjnuni *La'b Rosëya Thailand *Main Chakot *Mak Khom *Tungkayon Turkey *Altı Ev *Bolu Yığması *Çukur Beştaş *Evcik *Göç **Göçmecik *Kıbık *Kuy Taş **Kuyu *Mangala (also Greece, Ukraine) **Mangola *Melegayası *Meneli Taş *Piç *Yalakkaya *Yerdim Yer Turkmenistan *Tap-Urdy Vietnam *Ô Ăn Quan **Ô Lang Yemen see Qatar Australia & Oceania Marianas *Chongka' **Tchonka Europe Bosnia and Herzegovina *Ban-Ban Estonia see Germany Germany *Bohnenspiel (also Estonia) Greece see also Turkey *Mandoli Romania *Çevále Ukraine see Turkey See also *A list of 130 modern games. Copyright ''© Ralf Gering '' Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. *